


25 days of Viktuuri

by Akira_sama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apartment, Bundling Up, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Lights, Christmas Shopping, Cooking, Cuddling, Dancing, Decorating the Tree, Drinking, Drinking Hot Cocoa, Floof, Fluff, Gay, Gentle kiss, Gift Exchange, Holding Hands, Hugging, Hugs, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Family, Movie Night, New Years, Party, Roomates, Sledding, Sleigh Ride, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Ugly Sweaters, VictUuri, Winter, Wrapping Presents, blanket fort, caroling, celebration, first snow, gay ship, holiday spirits, in front of the fireplace, kiss, let there be gay, mistletoe kisses, otp, santa, soft kiss, soft lips, togther, viktuuri, wearing stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_sama/pseuds/Akira_sama
Summary: 25 days of Viktor x Yuuri, a series of winter/Christmas short stories. Brace yourself for all the fluff, :3





	1. The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I'm Akira, this is my first story so here we go,
> 
> Me and my friend decided to do a 25 days of christmas otp thingy so the first day is the first snow! It's just a bunch of short floof stories oml, this first one is about the first snow!

“YUURI!” Viktor was shaking Yuuri awake. He rubbed his eyes only to find Viktor’s face a few inches from him.

 

“Viktor….  what is it so early?” He asks slowly dozing back to sleep.

 

“Get up, Yuuri!” Viktor hoists him up by his arms and drags him over to the living room. He sets him on a chair and opens the curtains to morning light. Yuuri eyes squint only for moment, but they adjust to the scenery.

 

“Eh… it’s snowing?” He looks over at Viktor to see his heart shaped grin looking happily over the white covered houses and nature.

 

“I love snow,” Viktor ocean blue eyes had softened as he gazed at the white flakes that fell from the other side of the glass onto the Earth, “the best thing is that I get to share the first snow with you. In this new home of ours.” It wasn’t too long after they realized their feelings for each other, that they decided to move in together. It was the first snow of the Year the Yuuri got to see with the love of his life. He loved seeing Viktor so calm and relaxed, not that he wasn’t with him, but it was different this time. Viktor turned to him and grabbed him by the hand.

 

“Come here, my little katsudon,” he pulled Yuuri to him in a tight embrace, kissed his forehead, “there’s no one I would rather be with,” Yuuri’s face flushed at his comment and he looked up to see Viktor smiling warmly at him. He leaned down slowly, very  gently placing his soft lips on top of his. Yuuri couldn’t help but flush even brighter even though they had been together for pretty long already.

 

“Since it’s snowing, how about we take the day off to just stay in with each other” Viktor rubbed circles on his back, which warmed him up even more.

 

“You already know the answer to that Vitya,” he teased, then smiled up at him with his flushed face. He snuggled his head into the crook of Viktor’s neck. He couldn’t asked for anything more on a snow covered day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll be posting the next day tomorrow as well so if you liked it leave a comment or kudos since this is my first story on here.


	2. Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much snow time to eat in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually really hard to write, Yuuri is a klutz. More floof ahead ;)

The snow outside had piled up high that morning. Viktor and Yuuri both had planned to go out to dinner that day, but with the snow coating the roads, it would be dangerous to drive on. They both decided to make dinner in. Viktor made most of the meals whenever they ate in at home, so this time Yuuri wanted to help. He admitted that he wasn’t the best cook and was actually quite nervous when Viktor let him cut the vegetables and and herbs. Worried he would mess up, he took longer and was more tedious on how to cut the veggies.

“You know, Yuuri” He felt Viktor’s breath on his ear, and his hands snake around his waist. “If you don’t cut the veggies faster I won’t be able to continue the meal” his smug voice teased him causing his face to flush, and it put more pressure on him to do a good job. Viktor lightly nipped his ear and left a very red Yuuri to finish the vegetables. He started to move his knife much faster now to please his boyfriend. He was just about finished when his hand slipped.

"Gah!”

“Yuuri!” Viktor ran over to see the tip of his finger sliced, it was bleeding and some even had dripped to the floor. He grabbed Yuri by his uninjured hand and dragged him to their bathroom. Viktor grabbed a wash cloth, wet it and wiped off the blood.

“That stings…” Yuuri tensed up as he wiped the wound with disinfectant. Viktor grabbed a bandaid from the drawer and wrapped it around his small cut.

“You have to be more careful, this was just a small cut, but what if-” He stopped to pick up his hand, then softly kissed his finger.

“I’m sorry… my just hand slipped. Sorry to make you worry. ” He hugged Viktor tightly, “can you finish cooking for me?”

“Of course! You just sit back and watch, okay?” He smiled, kissed his forehead and went back to work on the meal.In the end, they were able to have a yummy warm meal and joked about Yuuri’s clumsiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is such a tease oml and he just pampers Yuuri its so cute :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hectic day at the mall searching for gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff story, i missed a day so i will try to post again for tonight!

Yuuri and Viktor decided to take this day to get all of the gifts they could for Christmas, well mainly the family and friend gifts. Yuuri looked through the big long list of wants/needs from his side of the family and sighed.

“Looks like its going to be an expensive Christmas…” His sister always wanted some sort of expensive thing, but he wanted to find something more meaningful than just money.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri!” Viktor wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “We’ll be able to find everyone something whether its on their list or not.” Viktor’s words always took a lot of stress off his shoulders, he didn’t know where he would be without him there.

From there they went around to various stores of trinkets, clothes, jewelry and many other possible gifts, but he really couldn’t find anything he liked. He found a locket for his mother and a few shirts for his father, but nothing for his sister.

“If only she had put something reasonably priced on here…. Maybe I should give her a picture of Yurio?” Viktor snickered at the last comment

“Yuuri, did you find anything you liked? I still have to shop for you too.” He showed him his cute heart shaped grin.

“Ehhhh… I totally forgot I was suppose to be looking at things for me. I guess I got too caught up in other gifts…”

“That’s okay, I have one more place I want to show you before we leave!” Viktor dragged him by his arm over to a store filled with glass objects. Yuuri’s eyes lit up when he saw the most beautiful snow globe. Inside was a small poodle in the snow that almost looked Makkachin or Vicchan. Just looking at it made him remember all the wonderful times with his dog.

“I want this” he pointed to the snow globe, “I won’t need anything else… since I pretty much have everything that I want.” He smiled and blushed at Viktor. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and smiled.

“Well, all I want for Christmas is you,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh I'm killing myself with all this fluff its fantastic
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	4. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor likes horror movies, Yuuri like fluff movies, who wins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hes the second update! I'll fix all the dates eventually so, here's some more fluff

“I can’t believe out of all the movies we have you chose a horror movie!” Yuuri clutched on to Viktor’s arm as watched the massacre unfold on screen. “We could have watched a fluffy Christmas movie, but no were watching this!” He hated scary movies, but Viktor loved them. When ever they had movie night they would watch a scary one first then some sort of action or fluffy movie after to take the edge off. To be honest Viktor always wanted an excuse for Yuuri to cling to him and he found his little squeaks to be adorable.

“Come on Yuuri…. You can make it through one scary movie, you always do” He knew of Viktor’s motives, but didn’t say anything because he enjoyed cuddling with him, bundled up in several blankets, on the couch. Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and held his hand. It always reassured him that things in this movie could never happened, although he still screamed a lot.

“Gahh!!!” He screeched and buried his head into Viktor’s shoulder. He clutched his hand tighter and almost cried at the scene he just saw. “Can we please change it Viktor?” His left hand was clutching his shirt so tightly.

“Gosh, fine… I can’t win against my cute little katsudon, hmm?”he lifted his head, gently kissed his lips. “What do you want to watch then?” Yuuri’s face flushed from one, being kissed and two, being put on the spot.

“Can we watch a Christmas movie? It doesn’t matter which one? Just something happy unlike what I just watched…” he glared ever so slightly at Viktor.

They both picked a nice, happy, family movie to watch. Yuuri ended up falling asleep halfway through on his shoulder. Viktor turned the tv off and carried his little sleepy prince off to bed with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kya, Viktor just teases the crap out of Yuuri its so cute. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When jet lag has got Yuuri wired, he went to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write, gah I hope its good. I feel my soul rotting because of all this fluff oml.

This weekend they were staying at Yuuri’s family house again. They were both in his room lying on his bed, completely spent from jet lag in the afternoon. Viktor was fast asleep next to him hugging a pillow and Makkachin was asleep on the carpet. Yuuri was having trouble taking a nap so he ran downstairs and went to dance studio again. He didn’t know if he had something on his mind or maybe sleeping was just something he couldn’t do now. He just began dancing on his own, playing the music loud and getting lost in the words. Slowly exhausting himself further he here’s the door open.

 

“Ahh… Yuuri! I knew you would be here.”

 

“Gahh!” before he could even turn around, Viktor had almost tackle hugged him from behind, “You could have knocked me face first into the floor!”

 

“Sorry…. Heh, I guess that’s what you get for leaving me in your room alone…” Viktor squeezed his waist tighter and then spun him around to face him. “Since we’re both here, shall we dance?”

 

Before he could answer his feet were already moving in time with Viktor’s, they glided along with the music, as if they both were losing themselves to the gentle rhythm.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, I just felt awful staring at the ceiling waiting for myself to drift off into a slumber that would never come.”

 

“It’s fine, my little katsudon,” Yuuri’s face always flushed when Viktor called him that, it reminded him of when they first met, and he would reminisce on all that time and feelings that have passed. Yuuri laid his head in the crook of Viktor’s shoulder and just swayed to the relaxing music. It was almost like Viktor was rocking him to sleep. He felt weak in his knees and lost the strength to keep his eyes open. Before he knew it, he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around him. “Looks like my mission was a success,” He smiled smugly and hoisted Yuuri up into a bridal/princess carry. Viktor walked all the way back to the family house, with a very sleepy boyfriend cuddled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is super lucking to have such a smug, loving, and cuddly boyfriend like Viktor. Like he's a sweetheart in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! :3
> 
> btw there's 31 chapters instead of 25, but 25 days of Viktuuri sounds nicer for some reason.


	6. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can decorating a tree be fluffy? Oh buddy it can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! It seems that my reoccurring theme is clumsy Yuuri and Viktor the tease. So much fluff omg I killed all my friends.

It was always a tradition in Yuuri’s home to set up the tree with Christmas movies playing in the background, so they turned on the blue ray player an threw one of their favorite Christmas movies in. Having that play in the back ground always made the experience more fun and now he was able to share this tradition in his own home with his beloved, Viktor.

They both spread out the leaves of each branch and then began placing there cute collection of new ornaments on the tree. Yuuri’s favorite was the poodle one that looked like Makkachin and Viktor’s favorite was the katsudon bowl he had ordered from amazon. Yuuri grabbed a stool and placed it next the tree so that he could place the star on top.

“Viktor can you hand me the star?”

“Let me get it for you” Viktor went snd grabbed the star for him as he hummed to the Christmas music playing in the movie. “Be careful Yuuri, you know how clumsy you are?” Viktor teased him as he tried to balance and position the star perfectly on top. Yuuri moved his foot of the stool to come done but he slipped.

“Ah!” He yelped as he lost his balance

“Gosh.. Yuuri!” He fell into Viktor’s arms and they both fell backwards onto the floor. “Your actually pretty heavy, you know that.” He flipped over to face him and pinched his cheeks. “Always so clumsy, hmm?” Yuuri’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“I know that… you always remind me with all your teasing…” Yuuri sulked, but Viktor pulled him in closer for a quick kiss. His blushed deepened when Viktor gazed back into his eyes.

“But how could I not love your clumsy self.” Viktor smiled at him with his cute heart shaped grin before get the both of them up. They took a selfie with their decorated tree with Yuuri grinning brightly and Viktor kissing his cheek. Later Viktor posted it on Instagram with the caption, “Getting ready for our first Christmas together @katsukiyuuri <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clumsy Yuuri and Tease Viktor is just really fun to write ya know?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Drinking Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor makes Yuuri hot chocolate when the heater goes out in their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is alittle late (and by alittle I mean like I should have posted yesterday ;;) so I will be posting twice today, double the floof! this chapter is so sweet kyaaaa.

The heater had gone out in the apartment, and it was one of the coldest days of the year. Yuuri was bundled in his winter coat, hat and mittens and multiple fuzzy heated blankets to keep warm. He could see his breath in the cool air. Viktor walked into the living room from the kitchen and all bundled up in his winter garb as well holding a tray. On that tray was two steaming cups of hot cocoa, with a cute swirl of whipped cream on op.

 

“Here you go, Yuuri. Something to warm you up.” Viktor set the tray down on the table, handed him the mug and crawled under all the blankets with him. Yuuri took one sip and he felt it go all the way down to his tummy. Finally, he was comfortable and somewhat warming up. He snuggled up closer to Viktor, laying into his chest. Viktor could feel him shivering from head to toe, so he wrapped his arms around him and tightened all the blankets that piled up.

 

“D-Did you call the maintenance person, to see w-when he could fix our heater-r” Yuuri’s warmth slowly drifted away again, and his teeth began chattering.

 

“Yes, but he said he won’t be able to get it back for a few hours more. For now, you should just drink more of this,” Viktor gave him the rest of his hot chocolate, since he had almost inhaled the warmth so quickly.

 

“B-but aren’t you cold too, Viktor?”

 

“I’m more worried about you staying warm, you don’t handle the cold very well. Just savor it for a bit and I can make more if your still cold.” Viktor smiled and embraced him even tighter, so that he could give him more of his warmth. Yuuri felt like he didn’t deserve him, Viktor was such a loving and caring boyfriend, and he never really worried about himself. He always worried about Yuuri and did the sweetest things for him. Yuuri put down his cup, shifted under all the blankets, and hugged Viktor back.

 

“I love you, Vitya” He buried his head in his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. “Your too good to me…” Viktor was always caught off guard when Yuuri called him by his nickname, his face flushed so red that he hid it in the crook of his neck. Not too much later, the heater had come on, but the two of them, had fallen asleep in each other’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a spoiled little smol katsudon, and Viktor just loves to pamper him. Like gahhh goalssss.
> 
> Thanks for reading. stay tuned for later today!


	8. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri teach kids how to skate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm behind by a day so I'll try to finish writing another one for today. This ice skating one was un inspiring and i thought i couldnt do it justice but I made it fluffy and that was the goal! 
> 
> The story idea is credited to my best friend!

Both Viktor and Yuuri volunteered to help children learn to skate. At the ice rink, Viktor was talking to kids helping them putting their skates on. He was talking happily and laughing with that adorable heart shaped mouth.

"Alright, kiddies! Who wants to try skating first?” Viktor clasped his hands together, waiting for a volunteer. All of the kids looked really afraid of the ice and falling. He looks over at Yuuri his eyes pleading for his help.

“Here I’ll show you, it’s nothing to be afraid of.” Yuuri smiles awkwardly and glides off on to the ice.

“See! It’s not too hard, if Yuuri-sensei can do it, you kids can too! Give me your hand,” one of the kids grabbed his hand squeezing it really tightly. He glided the little boy slowly on the ice.

“It’s just like rollerblading, except its on ice! Are you ready to skate on your own?” The kid nodded and Viktor let go of his hand. He glided slowly around without falling. After that the both of them helped all the kids onto the ice. Eventually all the kids were skating and having fun. Viktor and Yuuri skated side by side, holding hands and smiling at all the kids.

“That was actually really fun, looks like all the kids are enjoy themselves,” Yuuri was worried about helping the kids and hoping they wouldn’t get hurt. “Do you think one day we’ll, be teaching our own kid how to skate?” Yuuri blushed, he always hoped that he and Viktor could start a family together.

“Yuuri!” Viktor hugged him on the ice, almost knocking him down. He didn’t know what else to say, he was speechless. He leaned in close, “I love you, I think one day, we’ll have a cute little family of katsudons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed the read!! I wanna see the little katsudon kids so bad gahhhh


	9. Mistletoe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk home from a date on a winter day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS STORY THIS WHOLE TIME. OML IM SCREECHING. 
> 
> I'm finally caught up too ^^

Viktor and Yuuri were walking home from their date, the roads were too slippery for driving. Yuuri was all bundled up in a hat, thick coat, scarf, and gloves, he was almost a giant puffball. Viktor cold handle the cold a little better than him so he was just wearing a coat, scarf and gloves. The two walked together, hand in hand down the sidewalk, looking at all the lights that covered the trees and homes. They decided to take a detour through the park before heading home, even though it was freezing outside.

“Aren’t lights beautiful?” Yuuri loved the glimmer that shined on the untouched white snow. He remembered all the memories of seeing lights as a kid. This reminded him of home.

“Yes, but what’s more beautiful is the reflection of them in your eyes” Viktor never ceased to say embarrassing things… The lights were wrapped around the street lamps on the paths until the end of it, which displayed a wreath and other greenery.

“Um… Yuuri,” Viktor motioned upwards. He looked up to see a piece of mistletoe hanging down. His face burned, since he knew when caught under mistletoe you had to kiss. Completely embarrassed he squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for Viktor to just kiss him. Even though no one was around he was still cautious about where they were more lovey. Viktor had leaned in closer and pepper his whole face with kisses. From his cheeks to his eyelids, to his forehead, he made sure to not miss any part, but save the lips for last. The were soft, gentle kisses that only briefly touched his skin before moving on. Viktor’s lips then gently caressed his own, Yuuri felt himself being lost in it. His lips were so soft and enveloped his own in a sweet warmth. Yuuri kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. He didn’t care if anyone saw him, the only thing on his mind was Viktor. His hands shifted on his waist to pull Yuuri in closer and tighter. He didn’t want to let him go, it was like everything else in the world had stopped except for them. Knowing that this might getting a little out of hand he pulled away from their kiss and stared into the eyes of a flushed, panting Yuuri.

"Vitya, we should hurry home…” Viktor was almost dragging him down the street. After he heard Yuuri say his nickname in such a cute voice, it was almost unbearable for him to control himself. At that point he decided to just swoop him up and carry him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhh Viktor legit just spoils Yuuri with kisses. This is so cute i died writing it. My grave continues to go deeper. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun snowball fight, playing like kids, who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaa! This was a super fun chapter to write. I remember the snowball fights I've had with my cousins when I was younger.

“TAKE THAT!” A snow ball smashed right into Yuuri’s face. Viktor was laughing historically, as he hid in his snow fort. The snow had really piled up in the last few days so they to take this opportunity to act like kids.

“You better watch out, Vitya!” He yelled from his snow fort. He was planning a sneak attack, trying to stockpile snowballs. Every few minutes, he would throw them over there just to freak him out. Viktor felt safe in his fort. He also had stock pile of snowballs, he was contemplating how to take Yuuri down but nothing would come to mind.

Yuuri started to make his way towards the opposing fort. Sneaking quietly in the snow and dodging the occasional bad throw from Viktor. He was closing in behind the fort, shifting quietly into position. He mad a huge pile of snowballs and then waited patiently for the kill.

Viktor wondered why the snowballs had stopped falling and dropped his guard for a second to just patch up some cracks in the fort walls.

  
“I HAVE YOU NOW!” Yuuri threw all of his snowballs at him, totally surprising him to the point of submission. Before Viktor could counter attack after being beat into the ground, Yuuri jumped on top of him. “It looks like I win.” He smiled brightly and huggled his snow covered body. “You remember our agreement, don’t you?” Viktor cupped his face with his gloved hands, making him wince at the cold flakes.

“Of course, what would you like from me, Yuuri-sama?” He smiled smugly and played with the squish of his cheeks. Yuuri’s already red cheeks burned brighter, he didn’t know what he wanted from Viktor, he already had everything he dreamed of from him.

“Well…” he gulped and looked away from his gaze, “I would like a kiss-” Viktor’s lips immediately cut him off. The soft and warm sensation made him lose track of the things he wanted, he pulled away. “You didn’t let me finish…” he was slightly out of breath.

“Do I need to?” Viktor kissed his face all over like he’s done a million times, and Yuuri giggled at his sweetness. “I know what my love wants,” Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck tightly.

“I swear you are just way to good to me,” He was almost in tears, he didn’t understand why Viktor loved him so unconditionally.

“I love you so much, Yuuri…” he whispered softly in his ear, “Shall we head home?” Yuuri nodded timidly and they both walked home hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tbh no where near being fluffed out. I love fluff, makes my heart die XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :3


	11. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A christmas party with some friends! Viktuuri is fashionable late of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tbh is more humorous since it has the cameos of some of their friends. It has fluff in the beginning mainly, but tbh it's low key embarassing stuff, you'll see!

“Viktor!” Yuuri yelled into their room, “were going to be late for the Christmas Party! Hurry up!”

“You can’t rush me, you know that.” Viktor was buttoning up his shirt and trying to pick out the perfect tie. “Which one should I wear?”

“Well I personally like the navy one,” It was the tie he bought Viktor for his birthday, and it matched his glasses. He picked the tie up and tied it perfectly around Viktor’s neck.

“It’s almost as if you’re my wife helping me dress for work.” He teased him and Yuuri’s face turned bright red. He then glance at his finger which carried the gold wedding ring upon it.

“Not married yet...” he hid his face in his hands, but he realized they were already so late for the party. “Hurry into the car!”

  
They finally arrived at the hall, to meet Phichit-kun, Yurio and the others. They walked in and Phichit tackled him.

“YUURI! You guys finally arrived, I guess you can’t put love on hold, huh?” He smiled smugly assuming they were doing scandalous things before coming here.

“HAH!?!” Yuuri blushed and immediately went to correct his friend who was practically running from him. “You have it all wrong! Phichit-kun!” Before he knew it he had ran right into Yurio making him spill his drink.

“Are you kidding me, you pig!” He was about to sock him in the jaw for interrupting his chat with Otabek.

“Gahhh! Yurio, I’m sorry” he bowed and ran off again.

“Gosh, Viktor! Would you put a better leash on your pig? The one he has on right now really sucks.” He flipped his hair dramatically to the side trying to get the hair out of his eyes, but failed.

Viktor laughed at the smol kitten’s anger, “You’ll understand us one day, Yurio”

“Kill me now…” he walks away trying to figure out where to get a new drink.

Viktor went around to greeting everyone and he stumbled upon Chris who seemed to have one too many drinks in him, already.

"Viktor…” his words were almost beginning to slur, “We should put some alcohol in Yuuri, again. You know it would be a fun time?” He knew that Chris only wanted an excuse to strip down and pole dance… again.

“No no… Yuuri would be once again ashamed of himself. Took him awhile to look at me after he found about last time he was that drunk.” Chris handed Viktor a glass.

“Fine fine, Cheers!” He clinked his glass with his and downed the whole glass. “Who knows maybe I’ll start the dance off this time.”

The night went on and they both ended up having a great time with everyone. Thankfully, they both didn’t have much to drink and Chris was the only one out of hand.

“Yuuri, let’s go home,” he could tell Viktor was getting tired, he kind of complained and was clingy in those moments. He grabbed him by the hand and they said their goodbyes. Phichit took a picture of them walking away, with their shoulders touching and fingers interlocked. He couldn’t help, but smile at his friends happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml Chris make me uncomfortable but he cracks me up. Phichit was also a tease to his best friend bless XD 
> 
> Hooe you enjoyed!


	12. Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is feeling ignored by Yuuri when he wants to wrap all of the gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really cute chapter to write. Needy Viktor is adorable. More fluff returns

“Viktor, can you hand me the box of Yurio’s gifts, please?” He was wrapping all of the gifts for his family and friends, while Viktor sulked in the corner. Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to him, since he was preoccupied with wrapping stuff, and He hated that. He got up off the couch and picked up the cardboard box filled with tiger themed stuff and dropped it in front of him. Then he sat back down and pouted.

“Thanks, I guess…” Yuuri didn’t understand why Viktor was upset, he was just wrapping gifts. Through the whole process Viktor would either sulk on the couch and mutter things in Russian, or come up behind him to hinder his work by hugging him.

“You know, you can help me? This would go a lot faster if you would put some things in boxes or write the names on tags.” He still didn’t get that Viktor was wanting his attention.

“Yuuri, would you just come over here…” he motioned him to come sit on his lap.

“Can it wait, until I’m finished with these.”

“No…” he looked down at his hands.

“Hah…” Yuuri sighed, then came over to sit on his lap, “why don’t you just help me… you’re being awfully needy, you know?” He wrapped his arms around his neck and looked right into his eyes.

“Well, we don’t have to wrap everything today.”He nuzzled his face into his neck, “Christmas is 2 weeks away, that can wait” He gazed into Yuuri’s eyes, and he finally understood what Viktor was whining about.

“Ah… was I not paying attention to you, that explains why you were being so clingy” He laughed and tapped his forehead to his. “Your so silly, Vitya” Viktor’s cheeks flushed pink when he heard his nickname. “How about we put off wrapping the gifts for now and just watch a movie?” Viktor smiled and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and Yuuri wrapped the blanket laying on the back of the couch around them. Viktor had laud them both down with Yuuri on the bottom.

“Cuddling with my katsudon is perfectly fine” before Yuuri, could interject about being captive under him, Viktor was already fast asleep.

“What a cute thing for you to do, Vitya…” he put his hands through his silver hair which almost made Viktor purr. Eventually Yuuri had fallen asleep too, with his fiancé still cuddled up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was so blind to see that Viktor just wanted to cuddle. It went from wrapping to cuddling so quick lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wants to hold his hand all the time, results in a bothered Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload last night but I fell asleep... -_-; welp. Enjoy this suggestive fluff chapter.

Viktor couldn’t help wanting to hold Yuuri’s hand at every second of the day. He felt fuzzy and warm just interlocking his fingers with his and feeling the cold gold ring. It was soothing and a major stress reliever. Sometimes Viktor would just spend hours playing with his hand while reading or watching tv. Yuuri found it embarrassing at times and just made himself overly conscious of Viktor, even if he wasn’t truly devoting his attention to him.

"Um… Viktor?” he noticed he was enriched in a good book and almost felt guilty for interrupting.

“What is it, my katsudon?” He noticed Yuuri’s hand was very fidgety.

“Never mind, its stupid” Yuuri looked away nervously and his cheeks flushed super red. His hand was still fidgeting wrapped around by Viktor’s.

“Nothing is ever stupid when it comes to you..” Viktor put his book down and pulled Yuuri in close, their faces only a few inches apart. “What’s wrong?”

“Well… you were playing with my hand so much that it was distracting.” Yuuri looked away from him, “but you really weren’t paying attention to me…” Viktor gently grabbed him by the chin to face him. His cheeks were flushed slightly pink, that made his heart melt. Yuuri looked bothered by the way, Viktor’s hand was violating his own.

“You’re never this bothered by me doing that?” Viktor teased him by whispering in his ear, “What do you want from me, Yuuri?” He raised their interlocked hands and kissed the gold ring.

“A kiss…” he said completely blushed over his face. Viktor did as he said a gently kissed him for a second, then pulled away to look at his bothered face. His smol hands clutched and interlocked his own.

“Yuuri?” Viktor was so confused by his needy behavior.

“That… wasn’t enough…eep!-” Viktor immediately swooped him up and laid him softly down on their bed.

“You’ve done it now, Yuuri…” he threw off his shirt, “You better prepare yourself, enticing me like that.”

"Wait a second, Viktor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe we all know what happened there. I was struggling with how to write the end, but I pulled it off XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly matching sweaters and a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm behind two or three days! I'm gonna try to update once more tonight!

“Viktor this sweater is a bit big” Yuuri was wearing his fiancé’s light up Christmas tree sweater, it wasn’t too big but he felt like he was swimming in it. His sleeves were a few inches too long past his fingertips and the sweater hung down almost his knees.

“You look so cute, Yuuri!” He huggled lifting him up from the floor. “You’re so fluffy and puffy! Kya!” He snuggled his face into Yuuri’s bright sweater. Viktor was wearing the same sweater, he loved to match with him, although Yuuri found it very embarrassing. 

“Viktor… do we really have to wear these to meet with Yurio and Otabek?” They were coming over to hang out since they haven’t seen the two of them in awhile.

“We must! You know how much he hates us being lovey dovey, its quite funny!” He smiled with that cute heart shaped grin and went to the kitchen to make dinner. A little bit later they heard the door bell ring. 

“Yurio! Otabek!” Viktor opened the door proudly showing off his sweater. “It’s so great to see you guys!”

“Yeah, yeah, where’s your pig?” Yurio stared in disgust about how ugly that sweater. 

“In the kitchen, getting the tea! Make yourselves at home, I’ll be right back.” Viktor went to go check on Makkachin, while he left Yuuri to socialize. He did his best to hide away as long as he could in the kitchen. Yurio came in and again had a disgusted look on his face. 

“Are you kidding me… the same sweater….” He shook his head, “stupid married couple,” 

“Not married yet…” Yuuri muttered and blushed to himself. 

They ate a wonderful dinner and caught up with their two friends. Yuuri began to get sleepy and laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder. He cuddled up against his arm and dozed off. Yurio was the same, he fell asleep with his head on Otabek’s lap and he wrapped him in a blanket. 

“Are you two going to stay the night? There’s an extra bedroom.” Viktor rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri’s back. 

“At this rate we can ride back, so if we aren’t intruding…” Otabek picked up the sleeping yurio,

“You guys are both welcome anytime! Goodnight.” Viktor smiled and picked up Yuuri. 

“Goodnight, and thanks.” Otabek walked to the guest room and shut the door. Viktor carried Yuuri to bed as well, but he woke up. 

“Vitya…” he blinked his eyes open to see Viktor blushing, “I fell asleep, I’m sorry…” he snuggled back into his shoulder, wrapping his baggy sleeves around his neck. 

“It’s fine, my sleepy little katsudon…” Viktor kissed his forehead and closed the door to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hard to write ;; but those sleepy smols are precious ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Drinking excessively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor drinks too much at the karaoke party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit writing like crazy to catch up, I finally got some sort of inspiration.

Yuuri and Viktor decided to have a karaoke party with their skating friends so they went to a place with private rooms. Viktor and Chris both had too much to drink and were making complete fools of themselves. Yuuri was the designated driver and knew his fiancé was going to get out of hand. Viktor was practically slurring the words of History Maker, he was so drunk, loud and embarrassing. Phichit was laughing at him, and teasing Yuuri.

“and your married to that guy!” He gestured over to the drunken fool with his arm hanging over Chris’s shoulder.

“Not married yet…” Yuuri muttered, always correcting everyone, but they were practically married already. Yurio stared in disgust as he chatted with Otabek, they were looking for a song to sing together.

“Hey, pig! Will you cut that husband of yours off on the alcohol already, just look at him!” Yurio pointed at Viktor with a nasty look on his face. He knew the moment Viktor started to unbutton his shirt that it was time to go home. Chris would always follow along and strip completely down to his underwear.

"Alrighty,” he grabbed Viktor off of Chris and looped on arm over his shoulder. “Looks like it time for us to go. Make sure Chris get home, okay!”

“But I don’t wanna leave Yuuri! The party just started!” It had been a least 3 hours and anymore than that would just be down right embarrassing for the both of them.

“No, its time to go home. Now here’s the money for our portion of the night. Bye guys” They both walked out of the place and he somehow was able to get Viktor into the car without any trouble. It wasn’t long before they were home and he carried his drunk fiancé to bed.

"Yuuuuurrriiii!” Viktor whined and grabbed his hand before he walked away.

“Hmm?” He began to pull him closer until he somehow pinned him to down on the bed. He began panicking, since this had happened multiple time before. Viktor had a lustful look his eyes.

“Wait, Viktor! Mmph-!” Viktor kissed him forcefully before he could get him to calm down.

“Let’s make a bunch of little katsudons…” Viktor was already too determined to be stopped.

* * *

  
Yuuri woke up the next morning to find himself cuddled in Viktor’s arms. His lower back ached a bit, and was covered in Viktor’s love bites. Even though he was completely powerless to stop that situation, he couldn’t help, but love the man who was fast asleep in front of him. He moved the bangs out of Viktor’s eyes and tucked it behind his ears. He kissed his lips softly before cuddling closer and drifting back to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suggestive as hell sorry, I'm a pretty clean writer tbh. This is a bad as it will probably get in this story lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Snowflake Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor made a bunch of paper snowflakes and just hung them everywhere, Yuuri doesnt like it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhehe this ones really cute XD
> 
> Story idea: curtesy of Kit, one of my besties!

Yuuri came home after going grocery shopping to the whole apartment being cover with paper snowflakes. They hung from the ceilings and on the walls he was encircled in paper snowflakes. Some hung low enough to just hit him in the face.

“VIKTOR!” He was furious, his home was covered in paper and there were some paper scraps lying around here and there.

“Yuuri! Welcome home!” Viktor went in for a hug but was pushed away by him.

“Look at what you did the house! It’s a mess!” He continued to run into the low hanging snowflakes as he made his way to the only open room in the house, the kitchen.

“I thought you would like it, it’s the holidays, We needed to decorate!”

“No, we could have bought decorations!”

“That’s no fun! Where is the love in that?”

“But why this many!?! I don’t get you sometimes.” He put all the grocery’s away angrily then pulled down one of the hanging snowflakes. He looked at it speculating whether or not keep them, but he noticed words were written on it. He smiles as brightly as the sun… is what it read, he walked over to another. The way he cuddles up to me on cold days, and another: the way he blushes at me when I tease him. When he laughs at my jokes, he walks to another one and it read: when he sweetly kisses me back or gives me kisses on his own. “What are these?”

“I wrote the things I love about you on each one,” Viktor blushed and embraced him from behind. Yuuri felt his eyes tear up, they poured out. He sniffled and wiped the tracks away. Viktor turned him to face him. “Yuuri, why are you crying?” He wiped away more of his tears, but it wouldn’t stop.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, these are too sweet Viktor,” he buried his head in his shoulder, “You’re always too good to me and I can’t return the favor.” He cried harder, he didn’t know how to show his love for him, when Viktor took all the time in his day to write such adorable things on snowflakes.

“The fact that you are with me is enough, I don’t need anything but you.” Viktor squeezed him tighter, “everything about you and spending every moment with you completes me.” Yuuri looked up from his shoulder to see Viktor’s watery eyes and smile, “I love you, so much..”He kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too, Vitya…” Yuuri kissed him back, surrounded by all of the snowflakes in their winter wonderland of a home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want someone to do this for me, I would legit cry it wo friggin sweet
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


	17. Bundling Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hats, gloves, scarves, the best ways to stay warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still so behind.... not the longest chapter, but I'm writing as fast as humanly possible.

“Viktor!” Yuuri stopped him from walking out the door of the apartment, “You can’t go out without any warm clothes on, it’s freezing today!” Yuuri grabbed a whole bucket full of winter hats, gloves and other accessories to keep him warm.

"I'm only going to the grocery store, I’ll be fine!” Viktor pushed away the bucket and turned to walk out the door again.

“No! You’re gonna catch a cold,” he pulled him back over and wrapped a navy scarf around his neck. He put matching navy gloves on both his fingers and put a navy blue knit hat on his head. He made sure to straighten up his coat and scarf. “There, now you can leave.” Yuuri turned to go back to baking when Viktor grabbed him from behind.

“Yuuri… you forgot something,”

“I’m pretty sure, that’s all the stuff I can put on you…” He confused, what was he missing? Viktor turned his body to face his.

“Where’s my goodbye kiss?” He pouted waiting for Yuuri to give him a kiss. His face flushed red, but he knew Viktor wasn’t going to leave until he did as he was told. He closed his eyes a pecked his lips with his.

“Alrighty! I’ll be back in a bit, I can’t keep my cute wife waiting too long,” he smirked and closed the front door behind him. Yuuri sunk to the ground and hid his face in his hands.

“Why does he have to say such embarrassing things…. And we’re not married… yet,” Yuuri smiled to himself and then went back to baking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue hue they were all blue so they matched Yuuri's glasses XD Marking him with a color. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double "date" looking at christmas lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to catch up on! This one was fun to write and its pretty cute :3

Yuuri and Viktor went on a double date with Yurio and Otabek, they went walking around the park looking at all the Christmas lights. It wasn’t technically a double date since Yurio and Otabek said they were just “friends” but both Yuuri and Viktor questioned their relationship. He could tell by the way Yurio would look at Otabek that there was love in his kindness. Of course, Yuuri never said anything about it, so they would just talk about it among themselves.

“Viktor! Look at the moving deer lights!” Those were his favorite because he loved seeing some of the deer roaming around back in japan. Yuuri felt like a kid again staring at all the Christmas light displays. He grabbed Viktor’s hand and squeezed it tight. He was happy he could spend this moment with his fiancé. Viktor smiled at him and snuck in a kiss without Yurio or Otabek noticing. Yuuri’s face flushed and he tried to hide his redness with his free hand. He was worried if one of them saw them and then glared at Viktor.

“I’m sorry you were just acting so cute, my little katsudon…” he smiled and kissed the ring on Yuuri’s finger.

“Viktor…” he snuggled in closer, forgetting his worries about being seen. Viktor tapped his shoulder to get his attention and pointed in Yurio’s direction. Yurio was holding his hand, his face was slightly blushed and he wore a cute smile. Otabek was smiling back at him. Those two were off in their own world looking at all the lights. Yuuri whispered over to Viktor, “looks like we were right!” They all had a great time reminiscing looking at lights, while Viktor and Yuuri snickered about the two lovebirds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that cute!!! I love Yurio and Otabek I ship it so much it needs to the next real ship in the anime :3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Making Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect day to make some snowmen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehhh im so behind again... i had fever yesterday and planned to update but it didnt happen... -_-;

Yuuri was rolling up a big snowball base for his snowman. It was getting really heavy to roll around.

"Need some help yuuri?”Viktor came up behind him, his snowmen was already put together, just not dressed.

“I’m fine,” He wanted to make that snowman all by himself even if it took him awhile. It really was getting heavy though

“You don’t look fine, let me help!” Viktor started to push the giant snowball with him. He pushed it up next to his constructed snowman. Yuuri quickly made the head to go on top of his snowman and started to dress it up with hats, scarves, rocks and a carrot nose. He even put a really old pair of glasses on it to make it look like him. Viktor dressed up his snowman too, with a hat, scarf, some rocks and a carrot too. He even made a heart shaped mouth out of twigs so that it looked like his smile. They together made one more snowman which was a lot smaller than the other ones and sculpted it to kind of look like Makkachin.

“It looks like were done!” Yuuri was so happy to look at their cute snowmen, “it’s a snowmen family!”

“Wait! One more thing to top it off.” Viktor ran and for two sticks and shaped the ends to be like hands. He stuck them into their two snowmen sides and positioned them to look like they were holding hands. “There now its perfect,” he grabbed onto Yuuri’s freezing hand and it began to heat up due to his warmth.

“Lets take a picture of it. Viktor, you can post it on Instagram!” He did just that and captioned the post: Our perfect snow family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These updates keep getting shorter im sorry ;; but im doing my best to still make them fluffy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Freezing Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cold days, walking through brisk winds and bundled up gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! 3 more to go ;;

Viktor and Yuuri were walking home all bundled up after meeting their friends for dinner.

“Brr…. Its so c-cold,” Yuuri’s teeth were chattering and his nose was all red from the cold air. He couldn’t feel his fingers, even if they were cover with his mittens.

“We’re almost home, Yuuri! Just a little longer.” What made it worst was they were both walking in the direction of the wind.

“Is there any place to stop and heat up?” He felt his whole buddy going numb from the freezing temperatures outside that night.

“I’m afraid not… You can survive the cold for a few more minutes.” Viktor had looped his scarf high up past his nose to cover the majority of his face. They were both wearing all of their winter garments and multiple sweaters. He could see Yuuri shivering through all of those layers, that he had to do something about it. He came up behind him and layered his own jacket flaps over Yuuri’s shoulders. “Better?” He felt Viktor’s warm body envelope his in an embrace and ease his shivering.

“Yes, thanks Viktor” he gave him a very cold kiss on his cheek. When they arrived home Yuuri wrapped himself in multiple blankets while Viktor turned on the fireplace. As he sat down, Yuuri pulled him in and enveloped him in the blankets too.

"Your nose and cheeks are still all red,” Viktor lifted his hands to his cheeks and rubbed little circle with his thumbs. He felt his face being squished and pinched by his fingers.

“Your not helping with the redness, Viktor… pinching them does make them any less red.” Yuuri tapped his forehead to his and grinned. “I’m finally starting to warm up, though.” Viktor took the opportunity to sneak a kiss on his cold lips. Yuuri’s smile and flushed face was too cute to resist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when they cuddle.... still shook after the finale ;;
> 
> P.S. Okay by freezing days I legit mean below 0 with wind chill so Yuuri isn't a pansy it's just that cold. (and do you see how much that smol bundles up its hilarious) just letting you know if your confused on why hes being a baby XD


	21. Staying with Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time at Yuuri's family home. A snow storm kept them there a day longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, fluffff, FLUFF, F L U F F!  
> I'm dead it's so fluffy 2 more to write tonight!

They have stayed at Yuuri’s family home many times before, but there was a snow storm that kept them from returning home. They were both cuddling on his bed in his room, relaxing together before dinner like they usually do when they stay over. Viktor played with Yuuri’s hands, entangling his fingers with his to keep himself busy. His arms were all wrapped around him with his chest up against his back. Yuuri’s legs were also entwined with his making it impossible to escape, not like he wanted to anyway. He loved being wrapped entangled by Viktor, he felt safe there and he always found him to be possessive.  they listened to many of the skating themes from the previous GPF and simply enjoying each other’s comfort. Viktor would sometimes pull Yuuri in closer and lay his face into the crook of his neck and take naps, still playing with his fingers until he was completely drifted into slumber. This happened to be one of those times.

 

“Viktor, don’t fall asleep yet… You haven’t even eaten dinner yet, your favorite Katsudon that my family makes.” He rubbed Viktor’s fingers then turned to cup his face with his hands.

 

“Do you mean you are dinner?” Yuuri blushed vibrantly at his comment and quickly hid his face in his hands. “You are my cute and delicious katsudon, you know?” Viktor was teasing him by nipping his ear, and gently kissing his face.

“Viktor… you can’t… Just cuddling will suffice for now?” Yuuri tapped his forehead to his and stared into his teal eyes. Viktor gave into his puppy gaze and they cuddled together until dinner.

 

“Vkusno!” He yelled at the sight of seeing the yummy bowl of katsudon. He scarfed the whole thing down very quickly, this time, Yuuri was even able to enjoy a bowl with him only if he worked out after. When Yuuri’s parents went off to do the cleaning, Viktor kissed Yuuri surprising him. “You’re still the yummiest katsudon in my opinion.” He smirked at Yuuri’s embarrassed face. He couldn’t help but be bright red and hide his face in hands every time Viktor said something so cute. He hugged Viktor and buried his face into his shoulder. He had to embarrass Viktor in some way too since he was always teasing him.

 

“I love you the most too, Vitya!” Before he knew it, Viktor’s cheeks were pink from hearing his nickname, Yuuri giggled and squeezed at his cute fiancé tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm really liking just writing about them cuddling all the time, the next ones will be slight break from the cuddling but it will be back lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed because I died more writing this (in a good way)


	22. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skating fam goes caroling, Viktor is a cautious fiance af and cares about yuuri lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably going to leave the last chapter for tomorrow with the new one since it is getting late, those ones are gonna be so cute KYA

All the skating friends were in town that week, so they decided to go Christmas caroling. Phichit was overly excited and didn’t care if they didn’t have good singing voices. They walked from house to house “serenading” people with their average voices. Yurio was completely boycotting caroling to begin with, but somehow Otabek found a way to drag him along. Yuuri and Viktor stood in the back mainly the whole time laughing at their friends when someone’s voice would crack on a high note, that voice mainly being Yurio’s, and enjoying the time they all spent together.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered to him after they finished caroling and were moving onto the next house.

 

“Eh? What is it Viktor?” Yuuri wondered why he was being so quiet, it was almost mysterious to him.

 

“Do you think, if we stand in the back, they won’t notice us holding hands,” Viktor was worried if Yuuri would let him or not since he knew how he felt about them being cuddly in public.

 

“You can hold my hand anytime Viktor… It’s not like we don’t hold hands in public anyway.” Yuuri remembered all times at last year’s GPF where Viktor would do so many embarrassing things, on international TV. “Believe me, you’ve done a lot worse this,” he laughed and grabbed his gloved hand. Viktor was embarrassed hearing that come out of his mouth, something like just hand holding was fine, but he just wanted to make sure before. He was a conscious fiancé like that.

 

After singing through almost the whole neighborhood, Yurio was pretty much half dead and asleep lying on Otabek’s back. Yuuri’s eyes felt heavy, ready to fall asleep the moment they arrive home, they said goodbye to their friends except Otabek and Yurio who were staying over. None of them could even feel their vocal cords work, from having to sing that long and sing all the same songs on repeat. Yurio had fallen asleep on the walk back to the apartment building and Yuuri was walking/nodding off, Viktor had to keep him from falling over. When they arrived, they both said their goodnights, and went off to their separate rooms. Singing and standing outside all night really had gotten them drained. The moment he set Yuuri down on the bed he was all curled up on the mattress. Viktor smiled at his sleepy fiancé, tucked him under the covers, and gave him a sweet kiss goodnight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Viktor's so cautious lol, so considerate of Yuuri how embarrassing tho XD


	23. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 23 day of Christmas, I gave to you, Hysterical sledding moments with YOI derps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a great Christmas eve, to think that tomorrow is actually Christmas... it came so fast! Anyway, some funny moments with a sled are ahead.

That same weekend, the next day after caroling, they all decided to go sledding. The snow was still piled up high, they found a hill that was steep and free to screw around with. Phichit-kun was trying to somehow take a legit selfie while sledding down the hill. He made sure to pack his waterproof case with him for just this kind of situation. Yuuri laughed at him every time he wiped out and watching his selfie stick fly into the air. He fell over a few times just from his hysterical laughter.

 

Yurio ungracefully tumbled down the hill after tripping on a snow pile. Viktor and Chris were laughing their asses off at the poor smol, face down in the snow. Yuuri went over to Viktor, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a sled trail. In Yuuri’s fee hand was a two-person sled and a very evil smirk on upon his rosy face.

 

“Oh no, no, no….” Viktor turned to run but he was tackled down onto the sled. Before he knew it, they were already going down the steep hill. Viktor was literally screaming and clutching onto Yuuri who was trying to keep them steady.  Chris at the top of the hill had fallen on the ground due to his laughter attack from Viktor’s girly screams. Soon they tumbled over off the sled, and Viktor was laying on top of Yuuri, mentally distraught.

 

“Wasn’t that fun!” Yuuri teased Viktor who was shaking and entangling his body. Yuuri patted his head and comforted his traumatized self. He felt kinda bad for scaring him so terribly, but he was just so happy about his cute reaction to it.

 

“Don’t ever do that again…” Viktor did the chop gesture to his forehead making wince, “We’ll at least without me prepared for it…” He was still shaken up until he saw Yurio still trudging his way up the hill. The poor kid couldn’t even get back up on his own, Otabek had to come help him. When they both reached the top, Yurio was laying down in the snow sulking and everyone looked just about done with sledding. On the way home, they all went to a café to warm up and just laugh at each other’s embarrassments that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio poor smol legit rolled down the damn hill and Yuuri low key killed Viktor for a moment there, lol. Hope you enjoyed reading this derpy chapter! I'm writing one more tonight and then off to bed!


	24. Festive Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of stockings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hue hue hue, I loved writing this tbh... don't judge me, its a different kind of fluff so enjoy!

“Yuuri!” Viktor could not believe his eyes, he was too appalled by the sight in front of him. But before that, earlier that evening… They went out for a date and usually he doesn’t drink, but somehow Viktor managed to get a drink or two in him, and even that was too much for him to handle. He was an extreme lightweight so he had to have Viktor take him home before he embarrassed himself in front of people… again. So back to the apartment, he set down Yuuri on their bed and went to go get him some water to sober up. When he came back to the room, he found his fiancé, in one of his big t-shirts and stockings, green, festive, Christmas tree designed stockings.

 

“Don’t I look cute Viktor?” he hugged a pillow tightly having his eyes peek over the top of it. His face was flushed pink from being drunk, but it added to the overall look.  “Please tell me, I look cute…” Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip nervously, waiting for response. This was getting dangerous, Viktor didn’t know what to do, seeing Yuuri like that kinda turned him on. He came closer, it was way too cute for him to resist, a flushed half-dressed Yuuri was in front of him it, he couldn’t help himself. He kissed him very suddenly surprising the poor smol.

 

“You are so cute, Yuuri,” Viktor tapped his forehead to his, “I don’t think I can control myself,” Yuuri kissed him back suddenly pulling him down on top of him.

 

“then don’t,” He whispered his ear, turning Viktor on even more.

 

“You asked for it!” He tore his shirt off and kissed him a little more roughly, “Prepare yourself, Yuuri… this is your doing…”

 

 

Yuuri woke up that morning in Viktor’s arms, sore again from whatever they had done last night, but he couldn’t really remember it at first. He looked under the blanket to see the ripped stockings he was wearing and all of it came back to him. Embarrassed he covered his face with his hands and Viktor slowly open his eyes. His teal, almost shimmering orbs met his dull brown ones, but he smiled sweetly at his pink face. He kissed his cheek softly and pulled his body in closer to his. He entangled his legs and fingers together, cuddling him gently after being so rough to him last night.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri... you were just too cute…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe, I legit need to just start having the little katsudons appear at some point in the story, Maybe as like a side thing after I finish this they will just magically have kids... either way it got steamy lol no regrets


	25. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Viktor! I'm a day off as you can tell but that's okay XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh scandalous birthday cuddling??? maybe? hue hue hue read and find out. I'm behind again I'm sorry

"Viktor," he heard Yuuri's voice calling to him in this dark room. All around him was never ending space. He wanted to find Yuuri so he kept running towards his voice. The sound kept getting louder, but it didn't feel like he was any closer until he opened his eyes. He awoke sitting up out of breath, clutching Yuuri's hands. 

 

"Viktor? You were squirming restlessly did you have a bad dream?" Yuuri moved the bangs out of his eyes, they were lonely and sad as they searched his own. "But nonetheless, Merry Christmas!" He gave him a kiss on the cheek, "and Happy Birthday, Vitya," He softly kissed his lips, and embraced him tightly. Viktor in the past never celebrated Christmas or even his birthday, but to have the person he loved and now devoted his life to celebrate it with him was all he could ever ask for. He squeezed Yuuri back tighter, buried his face into his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say so, he just hugged him back.

 

"Alright, just wait here I'll be right back," Yuuri snuck away, out of his embrace and quickly came back with a tray of breakfast. The tray was full of all his favorite breakfast foods and his favorite mug filler with hot coffee. Viktor smiled at his fiancé's efforts for a day he never cared for.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri, your too sweet!” Viktor pecked his lips before diving into all the food on his tray. They both ate together, even though Yuuri insisted that it was all his to eat. When the tray was empty, he moved it aside so he could pull in Yuuri close. When he was just inches from his face he gazed right into his eyes, “I love you,” before Yuuri could replay Viktor’s lips were already on his. They both lost track of the world around them, too busy showering each other with affection. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck to bring himself in closer while Viktor’s arms snaked tighter around his waist. After a while Yuuri pulled away from him after realizing a lot of time had gone by.

 

“Viktor! Gifts, they are under the tree, it’s still Christmas, you know?” Yuuri’s breaths were short and rapid. Afraid that this would escalate, he tried to get Viktor out of bed. “Let’s go open them and do… this later, okay?”

 

“But, aren’t you my Birthday gift, Yuuri?” Viktor smiled smugly, trying to get him to stay so he could ravage his whole body. Yuuri’s face was bright red from his comment and he had to think of something quickly.

 

“I am but, your other gifts are waiting, and mine too, so ‘this’ can wait until later, right?” he gestured to the bed and then pulled himself off him.

 

“Nooo… don’t leave…” Viktor whined and pulled at his arm, ‘It’s my birthday… can I have my present of you early, please?” He begged and even kissed his hand like a prince would, it was so hard to say no to his cute, needy fiancé. In the end, Yuuri gave in, he could fight those puppy dog eyes any longer.

“Fine… it is your birthday after all…” Upon hearing that Viktor quickly pulled him back to the bed and had him lying under him. “but, please be gentle,”

 

“You know I can’t promise that, my katsudon” It was too late for Yuuri to say something else, Viktor was already too turned on at this point.

 

* * *

 

 

After about an hour of being pleasured, Yuuri woke up to an empty bed and a running shower. It was still early in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. Viktor came out of the bathroom now fully dressed, ready to open presents, Yuuri on the other hand was naked, and disheveled. Yuuri grabbed the sheet upon getting up and felt his legs giving out, thankfully Viktor caught him.

 

“I’m sorry, looks like I went a bit overboard.” He helped Yuuri stabilize himself before letting him stand on his own. Yuuri glared at him with that ‘this is your fault’ look. He walked off a little shaken to the bathroom, slightly slamming the door on the way in. Viktor couldn’t help but smile at his grumpy katsudon, since it was obviously the best birthday and Christmas he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri legit can't say no, its so cute, and Viktor is Sly af, its a perfect relationship. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
